This is Love
by babyulka
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua artis yang sering orang bilang.. Kembar? Hubungan lucu diantara mereka dengan sejuta eyeliner di dalam cerita ini. -Byun Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun , Kim Taehyung V


**This is Love**

**Byun Baekhyun x Jung Daehyun**

**[Author POV]**

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun dan Suho menjadi MC untuk Inkigayo. Perasaan mereka sangat senang walaupun jadwal ini bentrok dengan jadwal EXO. Baekhyun juga senang karena bisa bertemu dongsaeng dekatnya yaitu Kim Taehyung atau V dari BTS. Mereka kenal baik.

Saat di atas panggung sesekalinya Baekhyun melakukan eye contact dengan Taehyung tapi sebenarnya ia memendam rasa dengan Daehyun. Walaupun Daehyun debut beberapa bulan sebelum EXO tapi dia sudah lama menyukainya.

"Annyeonghaseyo urineun Bang! Tan! Sonyeondan imnida!" Sapa member BTS di panggung Inkigayo. MC Baekhyun dan Lee Yoobi mewawancara BTS yang comeback dengan mini album 'Skool Luv Affair'. Baekhyun tampak senang mewawancara hoobae-hoobaenya tersebut.

Dan di acara tersebut banyak sekali yang mengadakan comeback stage seperti Girls Day, TVXQ, BAP dan lainnya. Setelah semuanya tampil diadakanlah pengumuman pemenang untuk minggu ini.

"Uri BAP chukhahamnida." Kata 4 MC dengan pakaian putih tersebut. Yongguk sebagai leader BAP mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pidatonya. Mata Baekhhyun tidak bisa lepas dari Daehyun. Menurutnya ia sangat tampan. Taehyung memerhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang melihat Daehyun, ia tahu perasaan hyungnya itu. Ya, mereka sering dibilang fans seperti kembaran yang hilang.

Semua turun dari panggung kecuali BAP yang melakukan encore untuk lagu **'1004 (Angel)'**. Baekhyun dan Taehyung bertemu di belakang panggung.

"Hyung kau manis sekali hari ini." Kata Taehyung kepada Baekhyun saat berada di backstage.

"Haha, terimakasih dongsaeng. Kau juga tampan hari ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba tiba BAP memasukki backstage. Mereka sudah selesai melakukan encore, mereka juga membawa bucket bunga dan juga piala. Daehyun tiba tiba mendatangi Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Sunbae chukhahaeyo" kata Taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Daehyun.

"Chukkae ne Daehyunssi" kata Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berjabat tangan dengan Daehyun.

"Gamsahamnida ne. Kkk~" kata Daehyun tersenyum kepada mereka.

Tiba tiba Taehyung pergi mendatangi member BTS lainnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ini menjadikan Baekhyun dan Daehyun menjadi awkward tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung kembali.

"Hyungnim, ini ada album BTS untuk kalian. Lengkap dengan tandatanganku lho. Hahaha. Selamat mendengarkan." Kata Taehyung memberikan album kepada Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Waa gamsahamnida saenggie." Kata mereka berdua serempak. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Taehyung! Ayo kita kembali ke dorm. Besok kan ada acara fansign. Kita harus bersiap-siap." Kata Kim Namjoon, leader BTS memanggil Taehyung. Member yang lainnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia masih ingin bersama hyung-hyung kesayangannya itu. "Hyung, aku duluan yaa." Kata Taehyung pamit kepada mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita berselca bersama dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Merekapun mengambil selca bertiga dengan manisnya seperti anak kembar.

"Nanti kirim ke akun SNS-ku ya hyung." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, baru pertama kali ia bicara face to face dengan Daehyun.

"Okay Daehyun-ah" kata Baekhyun.

"Sudah ya hyung. Aku duluan selamat bersenang-senang keke" kata Taehyung membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi.

Daehyun melihat muka Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menunduk.

"Hyung ayo kita pergi " kata Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"Ehh, ke mana?.." Kata Baekhyun bingung.

"Ke suatu tempat.." Kata Daehyun tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka keluar studio Inkigayo dan pergi ke suatu tempat tetapi masih di gedung SBS. Daehyun memegang tangan Baekhyun erat. Mungkin sekarang muka Baekhyun sudah sangat merah.

"Hyung, mengapa kau begitu manis?" Kata Daehyun sambil terus berjalan.

Anehnya tidak ada staff SBS di sana.

"Ahh.. Mungkin ini sudah takdir." Kata Baekhyun.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan, Daehyun membuka pintunya dan diruangan itu terdapat banyak lilin dengan satu meja makan dan juga tempat tidur yang dipenuhi bunga. Baekhyun kaget, ia membulatkan matanya. Lalu Daehyun menepukkan tangannya.

Muncul tulisan dengan lampu-lampu yang agak redup. Tulisannya adalah **'Baekhyun Hyung Saranghaeyo'** dengan hangul. Membuat muka Baekhyun menjadi lebih aneh lagi.

"Baekhyun hyung saranghae" kata Daehyun sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun speechless.._

"Kau harus berterimakasih kepada Taehyung. Ia membantuku dan juga membantumu haha." Kata Daehyun sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuju meja makan. Di sana sudah disediakan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dengan suasana yang sangat romantis.

"Silahkan dimakan hyung" kata Daehyun menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun kemudian Baekhyun duduk di situ.

Daehyun menuangkan wine untuk Baekhyun, mereka makan dalam hening tetapi mereka merasa ini sangat indah dan juga romantis. Mereka menikmatinya.

Saat selesai Baekhyun mengelap mulutnya sama dengan yang Daehyun lakukan, "Hmm... Sekarang apa hyung?" Kata Daehyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Daehyun berdiri dan tiba-tiba memegang punggung dan bawah lutut Baekhyun. Daehyun menggendong Baekhyun ke kasur."Mengapa bibirmu sangat sexy hyung?" Kata Daehyun mengendong Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Badan Baekhyun bergetar, ia tersenyum pasrah akan kelakuan Daehyun. Ia sangat mencintai Daehyun. Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur kingsize yang sudah ada taburan bunga rose.

Daehyun menimpa tubuh Baekhyun lalu menciumnya dan melumatnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm..." Desah Baekhyun.

Ini membuat Daehyun semakin semangat untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Ciuman Daehyun turun ke leher, ia memberi kissmark dilehernya sambil membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun.

Sementara kaki Baekhyun yang nakal mengesekkan lututnya ke junior Daehyun membuat ia mendesah.

"Anghhh hyung kau nakal." Kata Daehyun tepat di telinga Baekhyun lalu menjilat daun telinganya.

Daehyun berhasil membuka pakaian Baekhyun dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. Ciuman Daehyun kembali turun ke dada Baekhyun, ia menghisap nipple Baekhyun dan memilin yang satunya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Daehyun dan menekan kepala Daehyun agar bisa lebih dalam menghisapnya.

"Hmmm... Jung daehyunaah" desah Baekhyun sambil terus mengeluarkan desahan.

Daehyun melepaskan celana Baekhyun sekaligus underwearnya memperlihatkan junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Ahhh hyung kau sangat sexy, aku ingin memakanmu haha." Kata Daehyun lalu melahap junior Baekhyun. Ia mengigitnya dan memainkan twinsballnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan menggelinjang.

"Ahhmm Daehyunmm"

Junior Baekhyun mulai berkedut, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai titik klimaksnya.

"Ahh i want to cum babyhh..." Kata Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dan crot..

Baekhyun mengeluarkan organsme pertamanya dan Daehyun menghisap seluruh cairannya. Daehyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya, bisa terlihat junior Daehyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Baekhyun langsung memasang muka sexynya membuat Daehyun tertawa dan langsung mencium Baekhyun kembali lalu Daehyun membalikkan badan membuat Baekhyun sekarang menjadi di atas.

"Ayo jilat babyhh" kata Daehyun mendesah membuat Baekhyun sangat tegang dan bergetar. Baekhyun turun ke bawah lalu menghisap junior Daehyun kadang kadang ia mengigitnya. Ia juga meremas bokong Daehyun.

"Ooohh fastershh" desah Daehyun. Baekhyun semakin semangat dan mempercepat gerakannya, terasa junior Daehyun yang sudah semakin membesar dan berkedut dan beberapa menit kemudian Daehyun mengeluarkan cairannya nikmat lalu langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Daehyun membalikkan posisinya kembali membuatnya di atas dan ia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun. "Ahh hyung, kau sangat sexy aku sangat tidak tahan." Kata Daehyun.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku serang saja haha"

"Kau mulai nakal hyung" kata Daehyun langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Akhh appo.." Baekhyun menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

"Tenang hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu.." Kata Daehyun lalu menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, Daehyun membuka bantal yang menutupi Baekhyun, ia melihat Baekhyun menangis dan ia mengusap pipinya.

"Gerakan saja Dae..." Kata Baekhyun yang sudah mulai membiasakannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis ya hyung" kata Daehyun tersenyum lalu menggerakkan jarinya. Desahan Baekhyun mulai keluar, Daehyun mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat hole Baekhyun berkedut,

"Ashh faster Dae.."

Daehyun menutup lubang junior Baekhyun dan terus menusukkan jarinya ke hole Baekhyun. "Jung Daehyunnsshh.."

Saat Daehyun melepaskan tangannya cairan ke dua Baekhyun pun keluar.

Daehyun melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, ia bersiap-siap untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Tenang ya.. Ini tidak akan sakit" kata Daehyun lalu memasukkan juniornya dalam satu hentakkan ke hole Baekhyun.

Daehyun membuat posisi mereka menjadi duduk, Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Daehyun. Daehyun memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya dan menggigit bahunya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Daehyun.

Tanpa aba-aba Daehyun menggerakkan juniornya, "Kau sempit hyung hh" kata Daehyun sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Ia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh ahhh Daehyun ahh..."

Daehyun mempercepat gerakannya sambil membuat kissmark di pundak Baekhyun. Daehyun menurunkan kepalanya lalu menghisap nipple Baekhyun sambil terus menusukkan juniornya ke hole Baekhyun.

Daehyun mempercepat gerakkannya membuat Baekhyun semakin Daehyun berkedut dan hole Baekhyun terus menyedot junior Daehyun.

"Dae.. Aku ingin keluar hh.." Kata Baekhyun lemas. Daehyun semakin gila dan mempercepat gerakkannya, "Sebentar lagi hyung..."

3..2..1.., Cairan mereka keluar bersama. Daehyun mencabut juniornnya dari hole Baekhyun dan tiduran di kasur, ia menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun bersandar di dada Daehyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi telepon, "Ahh.. Itu bunyi ponselku. Pasti Suho hyung menelepon." Kata Baekhyun kemudian mencoba berdiri tapi ia kesakitan. "Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja. Nanti kau akan ku antar pulang" kata Daehyun mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mandi, agar bisa cepat pulang untuk jadwal besok.." Kata Baekhyun. Daehyun setuju lalu menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Mereka pun saling membersihkan tubuhnya.

**-Skip-**

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di mobil Daehyun, Baekhyun mencoba menelepon Suho yang tadi sudah meninggalkan miss call beberapa kali.

_"Yak Byun Baekhyun kau dimana?" _

"Eh... Hyung, mian mian, aku tadi makan bersama Daehyun"

_"Mengapa kau tidak bilang? Ini sudah pukul 9? Kau makan lama sekali? Kau melakukan apa saja?"_

"... Kan kita juga mengobrol banyak hyung.."

_"Ahh banyak alasan kau, cepat pulang sebelum dorm aku kunci" _

"Ahhh ne hyung, tunggu aku"

Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya sementara Daehyun tetap konsentrasi menyetir padahal ia diam-diam memerhatikan Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di dorm EXO. Baekhyun tertidur di mobil Daehyun.

Daehyun mencoba mencari ponsel Baekhyun, ia menemukannya di tas dan menyalakannya lalu menelepon Suho.

"Yeoboseo hyung? Ini Daehyun, kami sudah ada di depan dorm. Baekhyun sedang tidur jadi aku akan mengendongnya ke dalam. Boleh tidak?"

_"Ehm.. Bagaimana ya? Bangunkan saja baekhyun , suruh dia jalan sendiri"_

"Ah hyung, kasihan dia pasti dia sangat lelah."

_"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa dia lelah? Bangunkan saja dia atau aku akan suruh Chanyeol membawanya" _

"Ya sudah suruh saja Chanyeol keluar. Tapi kau juga keluar ya hyung."

Suho langsung mematikan ponselnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Suho keluar, Daehyun turun dari mobil. Mereka ber3 bertemu lalu Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam sementara Daehyun dan Suho di luar mengobrol.

"Hyung maaf sebenarnya tadi kami tidak hanya makan tapi melakukkan sesuatu juga haha." Kata Daehyun sambil menjabat tangan Suho

"Hah? Apa yang kalian lakukan. Melakukan hal mesum?! Kalian keterlaluan."

"Mian hyung, ini ide Taehyung. Tapi terimakasih ya hyung. Tolong setujui aku dengannya haha"

"Ya sudah lah terserah, kau pulang sana, sudah larut malam."

Daehyun berpamitan kepada Suho dan pulang ke dorm BAP. Ternyata member BAP juga marah kepada Daehyun. Lucu sekali hubungan mereka.

Besok harinya Baekhyun mengupload foto selcanya bersama Daehyun dan V ke akun SNSnya.

**"Bersama kedua kembaranku. Mereka lucu sekali, kita akan membuat banyak moment bersama!"**

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ada comment

**Kim RapMon** : Taehyung sangat tampan disitu kalian seperti kembaran yang hilang hahaha.

**Zelo96 :** Hahahahaha aku tahu ini.

**PSYLuna **: Mengapa kalian begitu lucu? Bahkan aku dan kembaranku tidak seperti kalian XD

**GuardianKim** : yak! byun baekhyun kau sangat jelek! Hyung kecewa pada mu keke.

**Byun Baekhyun **: Namjoonssi sampaikan salam untuk V ne. Junhongssi tutup mulutmu hahaha. Lunaya kau harus seperti ini dengan kembaranmu. Suho hyung kau lebih jelek aku akan mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo.

**GuardianKim **: Dasar pabo.

**JungDae** : Suho hyung begitu manis.

**GuardianKim **: Sudah diam kalian semua!

Dan begitulah akhirnya hubungan Daehyun, Baekhyun dan juga Taehyung. Semoga mereka akan selalu bersama dan menciptakan turunan eyeliner lainnya haha.

**THE END**


End file.
